thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Difficult Discussion
It was a beautiful afternoon in the Pridelands. Kiara and Kovu were spending some quality bonding time with Belee and Denahi in the meadow. They were settled down under the shade of the mango tree. Kiara and Kovu were leaning against each other, their tails entwined. Belee was curled up in Kovu's paws, and Denahi was snuggled close to Kiara. "Daddy.. Why don't you ever tell us about your mother?" Belee asked suddenly. Instantly Kovu and Kiara sat up and exchanged a startled glance. "Kovu.. I think it's time we tell them about her" Kiara said quietly. Slowly she swiped her tail to draw Denahi closer to her protectively. "But Kiara.. I never wanted them to know about her, they don't deserve to know about her, I wanted them to think that Vitani, Kora, and Nita were their only relatives on my side of the family. Kiara it may be hard to belive but not every member of my family is like Vitani" Kovu whispered back. "But Kovu, they got to know my parents and my brothers, it's only fair that they know about Zira" Kiara reasoned. "Oh fine, but we aren't telling them about Nuka" Kovu gave in. Kiara turned to her daughter with a smile. "Belee you should know that Daddy's mother isn't like Gran, Nai Nai, or Nona" Kiara said gently. "Why, why isn't she like them?" Belee asked. Kovu sighed and drew Belee closer to him. "Belee.. Listen to me sweetie, My mother was a misjudged, unloved, incapable of giving love, lioness, she held her love for Mommy's great uncle above her love for me and Aunty, She may have tried to love us, but her obsession with fulfilling Scar's dying wish was more important to her.. That turned out to be her downfall. I don't feel sorry for her, she may have tried to love us, but I'll never forgive her for nearly killing Mommy and Grandpa. You and your cousins are so lucky, your growing up in a wonderful environment, You have so many family members that love you and will do anything to keep you safe. Mommy and I will always be there for both of you, We love you, We. Are. One" Kovu said. "Yes Daddy" Belee said yawning. "Let's go home" Kiara said. She leaned over and picked Belee up. Kovu picked Denahi up and they walked back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Simba and Nala ran out to greet them. Belee raced up to Nala and began to rub her leg affectionally. "I love you Gran" she said. "I love you too precious one" Nala said warmly. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Nala's cheek, then she came over to Simba and pushed her muzzle into his mane. "I love you both, thank you for raising Kopa, Kion, and I with love, thank you for being wonderful grandparents to Belee and Denahi" she said. Simba and Nala exchanged a smile between them, then smiled warmly at their daughter. "We love you too sweetie" Simba said. Nala rasped her tongue affectionally over Kiara's ears. Belee and Denahi ran inside to play with their cousins. Kovu and Kiara went inside and settled down next to Vitani. "How'd it go?" Vitani asked. "Belee and Denahi asked about Zira" Kovu said. Vitani gasped, "what did you tell them?" She asked. "I told them the truth Vitani, our children deserve to know about our family, I think you should tell Nita as well" Kovu said. Vitani shook her head, her gaze was locked on her daughter, who was playing with Belee and Kia a few paces away from her. "Kovu, Nita is four weeks old, she's two young to know about Zira" Vitani said. "Fine" Kovu said. Kiara leaned over and pushed her muzzle into Kovu's mane. Kovu rasped his tongue over her ears affectionally. Just then Belee ran up to them. "Hi Aunty" she said as she crawled into Vitani's paws. Vitani's mood instantly softened. "Hello Darling" she said as she nuzzled Belee. "Belee, Denahi it's time for bed" Kiara said. "I want Aunty to put us to bed" Belee said. Kiara and Vitani exchanged a glance, Vitani nodded and Kiara turned back to Belee with a smile. "All right Darling, Aunty can put you to bed" she said. Vitani picked Belee up and gently herded Denahi in front of her towards the soft mbossy place where the older cubs slept Nita was already asleep in Kora's paws in their sleeping place. Once they were alone, Kiara pressed her body closer to Kovu's and pushed her muzzle into his mane. "Kovu.. Are you ok? I know telling Belee and Denahi about Zira was difficult.'' Kiara said gently. Kovu shook his head slightly, "I'm fine Sweetheart" he said. Kiara nuzzled him then cuddled up close to him and fell asleep Kovu gazed at her before joining her in slumber. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics